Love and Mistakes
by Love is Fearless
Summary: Alice and Jasper have been together forever  but will an interfering Edward change everything. This is an Edward/Alice/Jasper story.  The story is probably better than the summary so please R
1. Chapter 1

** Love and Mistakes**

Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: This story was wrote by my friend and I, I didn't come up with it all on my own! We wrote this becaue when we went looking for a romance about Alice and Edward we found none. So please read and REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: The charecters all belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Alice Pov**

Me and Jaz were dancing in our bedroom. The moon was shinning on his perfect face. I closed my eyes letting him control my movement completely . Each step was like magic .He was at least 2 foot taller than me but we were perfect together. His strong arms held me to him lovingly, like he would never let me go. But after about an hour i released myself from his loving embrace. "It is almost daylight, I promised to go hunting with Edward " I said to him. " Can I come with ye?", asked Jaz, he always hated me leaving him and I hated going any where with out him but Edward had specifically asked if him and I could go hunting alone. Why in the world he'd want to go hunting alone with me I didn't know but he probably had a good reason so I decided to put Jasper off the idea. "Honey, you told Emmett you'd play his knew racing game with him on the game boy this morning and you went hunting yesterday, surely you don't need to go again? I'll only be gone half an hour at the most anyway", I assured him. "You're right" Jaz agreed "I'll miss you". "I'll miss you too love but I'll be back as soon as possible okay" I told him then I reached up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss before running into my wardrobe to get changed before heading downstairs to Edward, who was waiting for me at the back door.

"Hi Alice", he said giving me a hug. I pulled away quickly, recently Edwards hugs had been more frequent and they seemed to mean alot more to him than they did to me, he was just a brother to me, nothing more, nothing less. I loved him as a brother and that was all he would ever be to me. "Are you ready to hunt little sis", he asked jokingly. "For your information I am older than you", I said indignently. "You may be older but your tiny", he said patting my head. I growled at him playfully and dashed out the door. "Last one across the river is a rotten egg", I yelled once I was a good haf a mile in front of him. I ran quickly, Edward was on my tail after five seconds but I took an early, unexpected jump across the river and landed cleanly on the other side just seconds befor him. "Yeah I did, what are you gonna do about it", I challenged playfully. "How about this" he said placing his hands on my waist and bending down. What the hell is he doing! Is he going to try and kiss me? You've gotta be kidding me! He was. His lips met mine and he tried desperately to kiss me but I kept my lips shut tight and tried with all my strength to get him off. My attempts to get him off were hardly noticable but he eventually got bored and stepped back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. "You're such a moron. You are my brother and Jasper is my husband, wern't them facts clear enough for you!". I stormed off home leaving Edward standing there dumbfounded and rejected. It served him right

I ran quickly back home fuming. As soon as I reached the tree under carlisles study I yelled up. Carlisle immediately appeared , " whats wrong, has something happened ? " he shouted down. " Its Edward , he came on to me. He kissed me when I was hunting with him ". Jasper appeared at my side out of nowhere. " He did what " he shouted. Jasper suddenly took off headed towards the woods. " Wait" Carlisles and I shouted at the same time Jasper was gone like the wind. A shiver went down my spine.

I raced after Jasper but I was no match for his speed. By the time I reached the wood, Jasper and Edward were in the middle of a fierce fight. They stopped fighting when they saw me coming. "Just stop this, both of you, your acting like little babies" I yelled at them scornfully. In truth I personally wanted to attack Edward but I couldnt tear my whole family apart because of a stupid kiss from my stupid brother. "Alice" They said in unison before going back to ripping eachothers heads off. "Just give over Edward. She loves me and she always will, she married me" Jasper yelled at Edward. "She only loves you because she had a vision of you together, if that's what you call love, I feel sorry for you. She had a vision of your wedding aswell, that's why she married you. Her visions control your life completely. Do ye ever do anything that she hasn't had a vision of first?" Edward was being horrid and completely unfair! He was taunting Jasper, trying to get him to retaliate but Jasper knew that too so he didn't. He stayed cool and whispered to Edward "Keep telling yourself that, maybe someday you might actually believe it but as for me, I never will, I've never heard anyone speak such crap in my entire life and I know Alice loves me for who I am and nothing will ever change that. You know it too but you just won't admit it. You can't change what we feel for each other. Oh wouldn't my powers come in handy for you now, but like I said they're my powers and I couldn't give them to you if I wanted to which I don't."

I ran off into the woods my head pounding from all the shouting . I heard Jasper call my name but I didnt turn around.I began wonder about what Edward had said , did Jaspers life really revolve around my visions ? What if me and Edward belonged together, do I really love Jasper. Something clasped my shoulder. I spun around to see it was Jasper. I stared in to his eyes, wondering if I loved him and suddenly I realised I did. Jasper was the one who I searched for when I was a young vampire. Why would I want to destroy the relationship we had now. I didn't. Eugh I so hated Edward for putting stupid thoughts in my head. I spent at least thirty years looking for Jasper and now we're together and a part of the Cullen family and Edward is trying to break us up! "Hi love, I'll see you at the house ok, I've got to go talk to Carlisle about our little Edward problem

When I got to the house I ran up the stairs to Carlisles office and knocked on the door before walking in. "Hello Alice, how are you?" he greeted me. "Oh, me? I'm fine, apart from the fact that my brother just tried to make out with me and is now trying to convince me and my husband that we don't really love each other whilst unsuccessfully trying to hurt Jaz!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "I know your upset Alice, but Edward has been alone forever he and your a nice girl, he just stepped over your boundaries a little." said Carlisle. " I wonder why he's alone" I muttered sarcastically under my breath, Carlisle heard. "That is not a nice thing to say Alice and you know it. Edward's a nice guy and it's not as if it's his fault he's alone. I tried to mate him with Rosalie but then she found Emmett and it was 'love at first sight'. I couldn't stop them being together and anyway, Edward and Rosalie barely liked each other as friends or even family I couldn't force them to be together. I think Edward likes you though like, like likes you. Your quite obviously his favourite sibling and maybe he wants to be more, is that so wrong?" Carlisle said. "Wrong?" I squealed at him "I am married to Jasper. I love Jasper. I don't want Edward. He's my brother and I love him like I love you or Esme but no more". "I know that, Alice, but I just thought maybe you could let him down gently." he asked. "As if", I muttered before storming out the door and running up to my room to lock myself in my wardrobe to try on clothes to make myself feel better. I felt bad for storming out on Carlisle but he was talking about Edward and I sooo didn't want to listen to anything about Edward right now.

**A/N: We were experimenting with this story to see if anyone would read it, if you have please review with you oppinion. We'd like three or more reviews before we upload another chapter so if you read make sure you review! thanks XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and mistakes**

**chapter 2**

**A/N: We just want to thank JuliaFoolia for beeing the first person ever to review this story, thaanks! I said I'd upload after 3 reviews but I'm uploading this anyway! Enjoy... R&R**

**Jasper POV**

I had to get back to Alice, quick. The whole Edward thing really upset her. I could feel how annoyed and confused she was. I needed to get back to Alice. I needed to wrap my arms around her and make sure she feels safe again and I needed to let her know that what Edward had said meant nothing to me and that I still and always would love her with my life. I'd still love her even if she had kissed Edward back. I probably wouldn't let on I loved her if she'd went with Edward but I could never stop loving her, it wasn't a possibility for me. She was my life and my life would be nothing without her. I jumped through our bedroom window expecting to see Alice lying on the bed because her scent was strongest in our bedroom but she wasn't. I knew where she was instantly, she'd be playing dressup in her closset. I opened the door and looked in to see Alice sitting crumpled on the floor in a flowing white dress, her wedding dress. I sat down beside her and put my arms around her, pulling her gently onto my lap. She was so beautiful. " It's okay Alice, I'm here. Your safe. Edward is in the office talking to Carlisle but he's not here, I'm here. I won't let him near you". I told her. She was shaking all over and she looked about ten years old. She looked so fragile and scared. "Alice" I said lifting her chin with my little finger so that she was looking into my eyes, "I love you Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen". I told her that with passion strong in my voice and I meant every word I said. She looked up looking sad, "Really?" She asked sounding like a insecure child that needed a cuddle. I wrapped my arms tighter around and squeezed her gently. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" I asked kissing her forehead. "I duuno" she murmered sadly. It made me sad to feel how upset and insecure she felt right now but I wouldn't control her emotions unless she asked me to. I promised I wouldn't ever use my powers on her unless she asked me to. I honestly wanted to rip Edwards head off for making her feel like this and even worse I had to endure feelling everything he felt, I was sick to death of feeling how in love he was with Alice, that's why I'd wanted to go hunting with them earlier but Edward could play with the blindspots in Alices visions well and Alice could find no badness in anyone until she actually saw them doing something bad. "I love you too", she piped up kissing my lips quickly and sadly, "Will you give me a few minutes?" she asked me sounding slightly shy for the first time since we began our forever. "Of course" I whispered walking out of the wardrobe.

I sat on the bed. I could hear Edward explaining his feelings for Alice to Carlisle. I wanted to rip him apart and burn the pieces but I knew if I did that Emmett would possibly kill me and I'd regrett it big time. I heard Carlisle say "maybe we should talk to Jasper" so I decided to save him the bother of calling and went over to his office. I checked on Alice first only to find her still sitting crumpled on the floor with her head in her knees rocking herself back and fourth. I bent down and whispered "I've got to go to Carlisles office for a minute" in her ear. She nodded back briefly and I left.

I stormed into Carlisles office. "So, what do you want?" I asked, glaring at Edward. "Okay Jasper, we just want to know what's up with Alice." Carlisle said. " She's crushed. She is sitting crumpled on the floor in her wardrobe in her wedding dress shaking and it's all his fault", I spat pointing at Edward. "She's that bad" said Edward feeling concerned "I need to see her, now." He headed for the door but I blocked his path. He shoved me and I held him back. Anger was rising in me, he was purposly only feeling his love for Alice to annoy me. "Give it up Edward" I warned him. "What? Feeling the love I feel for my true love". He said innoccently. I punched him in the face and a slight crack apeared running from the bridge of his nose up to his hairline. He fell backwards. "Jasper, I know he deserved it but you still shouldn't have done that" Carlisle said. "Your right, he did deserve it, now if you don't mind I have to go and comfort my wife who is sitting crumpled on the floor in her wardrobe in our room." I said storming out the door.

Alice POV

I lay on the floor in pieces. Jasper was being so sweet about everything the problem was I was too upset to apreciate it. I loved Jasper with my life but when Edward kissed me it had felt magical. It felt like it felt when I was making out with Jasper only when Edward kissed me I didn't even enjoy it at the time but thinking back on it I wish I had kissed him back and I found myself wondering what making out with him would be like which made me mad with myself because I belonged with Jasper, not Edward, Jasper. I couldn't ever live without Jasper but I now had the feeling that I wanted Edward as well. Not as much as I loved Jasper, not even close, but more than before, more than I wanted to. I felt Jaspers strong arms beneath me and looked up to see his face. I smiled up at him with the biggest smile I could muster and he grinned back. He lay me down on the bed and I reached up, put my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me and I found his lips and kissed him with all the passion that I had. This kiss felt alot more magical than Edwards kiss had and that was exactly what I was trying to do.

Edward POV

I was sitting in Carlisles office alone. Carlisle had gone to talk to Esme about the issue. I felt really bad for what I did but I had been listening to Alices thoughts all day and she had been thinking about making out with me. She was now thinking about making out with Jasper which she had just done. They really did love each other and I was not going to mess that up for them. I loved Alice to much to tear her love life apart. I'd run away so that I wouldn't be tortured by her beauty and her kind unbeating heart. I couldn't stay here and stay away from Alice so I just wouldn't stay here at all. I jumped out the window and ran off into the woods leaving Alice and the rest of my family behind me.

**A/N: Ok that is two chapters in one day, Amazing, if you read please review and i am writing another story at the moment aswell so this chapter was uploaded today the next chapter i write will be for the other story so it will be a good few days before the next chapter of this is upload thanks for your review Julia, you are the first person to review this story! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Mistakes**

**Chapter 3**

**Alice POV.**

I was lying next to Jasper on the bed feeling confused. I thought kissing Jazz like that would put Edward out of my head completely. The last time I kissed Jazz like that I couldn't even remember my name for minutes afterwards. Jazz had his arm around me. I felt safe in Jaspers strong arms and cuddled closer to him. _Edward was in the woods, he was running as fast as he could away from our house. He was in the middle of the woods and he had a small backpack on his back. His face looked forlorn._ "Alice, Alice, Alice what did you see", Jasper whispered nervously. "Don't worry Jazzy, everythings fine. It wasn't important, I promise." I whispered back but I was lying. Edward was gone and it was all our fault. It was all Jaspers fault, if he didn't love me so much maybe I'd love Edward more. I knew now that Edward was gone that I wanted him as well as Jazz, I loved them both. "I've got to go talk to Carlisle", I said quickly, getting up and heading towards the door. "In your wedding dress?" Jazz questioned, confused. "No" I snapped as I walked into my closet to change into something more suitable. "What's wrong, Ali, your so tense and confused" Jasper asked sounding concerned. "Nothing is wrong with me" I snapped and stormed out the door leaving Jasper sitting gobsmacked on the bed.

I felt bad, especialy because I knew that I had no intention of going to talk to Carlisle. I jumped out of the hall window, out into the rain, out to Edward. I caught Edward scent as soon as my feet touched the ground. His scent was sweet with a cinnamon twist, it was so different to Jaspers scent of freshly picked wild flowers. I ran after his scent and though he was alot faster than I was I found him after an hour sitting under a tree reading Romeo and Juliet. He either didn't notice me or he ignored me. I sat down next to him and began to speak. "Edward, you have been on my mind for hours. I can't stop thinking about you. I was kissing Jazz to stop thinking about you and all I could think about was how kissing you would feel. I think I love you too." I confessed. He looked up and smiled. He pulled me into a tight embrace. It didn't feel like it did when Jazz hugged me, Edward was gentler but I couldn't compare them. I loved the way Jazz hugged me, Edward hugged me carefully, like I was breakable where as Jazz just hugged me like he loved me, passionately. "What about Jasper?" asked Edward. "I'm not sure", I admited. He pulled me closer and kissed me sweetly. "Are you sure now?" he asked me. "No " I replied. "Fine, so long as I'm in the running". he said. "Definetly", I reassured him.

**Jasper POV**

Alice had been gone two hours. What could be keeping her. I decided to go and see Carlisle to see what was keeping them. I walked down the flight of stairs to Carlisles office but I couldn't smell Alice. I knocked on the door. Carlisle called "Come in" so I did. "Hi Jasper how are you? And how is Alice today? I hope she is happier" he asked. "I'm fine, thankyou but have you not seen Alice. She stormed out of the room earlier after having a vision and said she had to talk to you. I don't even know what her vision was about but she felt confused and tense ." I replied, confused. "I haven't seen Alice all day, I just thought ye were together because I hadn't saw you either" Carlisle said. Okay now I was worried. "Jasper, Alice isn't a little girl. She can take care of herself. You've got to give her some space" Carlisle soothed. "Thanks for the advice", I said politely and walked out closing the door behind me. I walked downstairs to see Emmett sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat on the couch beside him. "Hi Jazz, what's up with you and Ali?" he asked and I confided my worries in him. How Edward felt about Alice, how I didn't know where she was and how I suspected that wherever she was, Edward was with her. "Oh that is low of them" said Emmett, automaticaly on my side as always. "Do you want to go bowling?" he asked hopefully. "Sure" I agreed. It wasn't as if I had much better to do. "Thanks Jazz" he said happily, everyone knew how much Emmett wanted to try bowling but nobody would ever go with him I would this time. "Where's Rose?" I asked. "Oh she's just out working on her car." he replied. "OK then, let's go."

**A/N: OK there's another chapter up, I really appreciate the reviews so keep them coming, please xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my fourth chapter now and I wand at least 10 reviews before I upload a fifth. I know ye can do it guys!So PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**LOVE AND MISTAKES. **

**ALICE POV.**

It was nearly twilight and I had been without Jasper all day. I think that's a record, have I ever been happily without Jazzy for this long before? Not as far as I know!

"Have you ever been away from Jasper for this length of time before?" asked Edward, smiling down at me.

"Edward, it's really obvious that you heard what I was thinking so I'd stay out of my head if I were you. If you want me to stay with you tonight that is!" I warned, faking annoyance.

"Anything you say ma'am," he replied, mocking Jasper.

"I still love Jazzy so I'd be nice if I were you, I do not like mean men!" I said, getting annoyed this time but I wasn't annoyed with Edward, I was annoyed with myself for leaving Jazzy at home worrying about me while I enjoyed myself with a super hot guy.

Edward smiled at me and I giggled. He pulled me onto his lap and I laughed loudly.

"Shh, what if someone hears you" he asked, beginning to tickle me which, of course, made me laugh louder. He put his hand over my mouth but he removed it as soon as I thought about biting him. Smart guy!

**Edward POV**

I never thought I'd see the day when Alice Cullen would leave Jasper for me, but it has come. I've loved her ever since she skipped into my life, holding hands with her Jasper, demanding my bed room, twenty years ago, but recently my love for her has become slightly obsessive, I even have a picture of her stuck on the ceiling in my room, directly above so that I could look up at her at night when I was alone. I couldn't stand keeping quiet anymore so I acted on it, and for now all is going great.

I looked into her dark eyes about to kiss her, lifting her chin up with my index finger but I was so surprised by her eyes that I dropped her chin accidentally. Alice never allowed her eyes to get too dark. Was this my falt? She looked slightly hurt and her thoughts sounded kind of disappointed but her beautiful smile was still looking perfect on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, quietly.

"Nothing, but... well Alice, your eyes are almost black and your eyes are never that dark. What's wrong?" I asked, I sounded worried, I was worried.

"They wouldn't be so dark if you hadn't invited me hunting and then turned my stomach by trying to kiss me," she replied, poking her tongue out at me.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't... I regret it now and i'm..." I was babbling on and on but she cut me off. She had her arms hooked around my neck and was kissing me. It was rare to see Alice kissing, on the rare occasion that she kissed Jasper it lasted about three seconds but they did a lot of soppy stuff like looking into each others eyes and Alice came in about once a day with a handful of freshly picked, wild flowers for him.

I couldn't believe that she was kissing me. She pulled away after about fifteen seconds but I was thrilled with that.

"Right, that is you paid off for leaving our family for me and for me ditching you in the woods. Are you happy?" she asked, cheekily.

"Very. Are you?" I replied

"I suppose, I don't really love all the tongue action but it was Ok," She said, frowning slightly.

"Oh! Why not?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't know, I don't see what's so great about it." she replied.

I was amazed that Alice disliked kissing. Alice was way different from every other girl I'd ever dated, not that there were many of them. Alice was sweet and caring and above all, kind, aswell as absolutely beautiful. She was special.

**Jasper POV**

Bowling was fine. Blond chicks coming up to me every few minutes flirting for my number. I gave out a few fake numbers for the laugh but I just wasn't in the mood. I missed Alice terribly, I was miserable without her. I knew she was with Edward. I could feel it. I didn't mind. If she wanted a one off with Edward then fine, If it's only a one off I won't even mention it. I loved her and wouldn't let her for something stupid, I wouldn't let her go for anything. I knew myself that she wouldn't let it get too far. She was my soul mate, She'd always love me more than anyone else and that is all I could ever want.

Bowling was fine, untill we got thrown out. I was talking to yet another blond girl who was flirting for my number (She ended up with a fake number), when I heard a loud crash. Emmett had thrown the bowling ball at the pins but there was now a large hole in the middle of the lane.

I heard an angry shout from someone who worked in the bowling alley. Emmett ran out the door but I walked up to the manager and gave him a thousand dollars for repairs. I got no thanks for it though.

"OUT!" he screamed at me.

We stood outside the bowling alley. Emmett was laughing hysterically.

"Can we go to a pub? I feel like a beer," asked Emmett.

"Why, you'd hate it." I told him

"Please?" he begged.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in a random bar in Seattle. There was a karaoke contest starting in soon and Emmett, being the idiot that he is, entered.

He was singing _the man who can't be moved_, by The Script, when yet another girl came over to me.

I groaned inwardly but acted politely.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked. She looked about eighteen. She had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Did she really say my boyfriend? Did I look gay? I was wearing dark jeans and a tshirt with a jumper over it. Was that gay?

"No, and you are not getting my number because I am sick and tired of giving out fake numbers to girls that I have no interest in", I told her.

"I don't want your number, I'm gay too", she replied.

"Good for you but I'm not gay, I'm married, To a woman." I snapped.

"Oh! Then what are you doing in a gay bar?"she asked feeling embarrassed.

OOOPS

I left her standing there and walked over to Emmett. He wasn't singing so I pulled him out of the pub and told him about the whole gay bar crap.

"No!" he gasped.

We ran home as fast as we could.

Emmett sat beside Rose on a chair and told the story.

Alice wasn't back, nor was Edward.

I went up to my room to wait for her.

I read a book on the civil war while I was waiting.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. If you did please press the lovely review button just below, it's easy, you don't even have to have your own page so please review**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:OK So I just wanna say a HUGE thanks to every one who has reviewed so far, I know I said I'd upload after 10 reviews but 7/10 there isn't much difference really, is there? lol. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY.**

**Love and mistakes **

**Chapter 5**

Alice POV

I was lying on the ground feeling guilty. Here I am lying next to Edward knowing that Jasper, the greatest guy in the world, is lying on our bed alone reading a series of books about the civil war. I didn't want to upset Edward because he was a great guy too but I swore myself to Jasper in marriage, I vowed I'd never leave him, that I'd stay with him no matter what and I've broken that promise by kissing Edward.

"Alice, will you stop thinking about him, please? You don't need to worry about him, he'd take you back even if you married me and then changed your mind! He loves you with his life." says Edward.

"As if I don't know that already? He loves me alot more than you ever will. I know you think you love me now, but someday you'll find your true mate and then what will happen me?" I ask searching his eyes for an answer but he just lifts up my chin and goes to kiss me. I pull away with him just inches from my face and jump up.

"I'm so so sorry Edward but I can't do this. I love you but I'm commited to Jasper and I shall never hurt him willingly, ever again. I love Jasper more than I can ever love anyone else. He's my one true love, he is my sole mate. And I know that someday you'll find your own sole mate." I whisper into his ear (well it was suppose to be his ear but it was more his shoulder because I couldn't reach his ear) before running away, leaving Edward gazing longingly after me.

"I'm not good enough for you." I call over my shoulder before dissapearing from his view.

Jasper POV

I lay on me and Alices bed without Alice. I felt like my unbeating heart had been torn out and given to Alice to keep safe and somehow she'd forgot about it, she'd forgotten about me. I was on the sixth book in the civil war series I was reading and though it usually really interested me all I could think about was Alice.

I heard a knock on the door and I knew instantly (by her scent) that it was Rosalie. I really wasn't in the mood for her but I called "Come in" anyway.

"Jasper," she yelled running over and throwing her arms around my neck. We actually had a really close bond though we'd never act like it in public but I'd never leave Alice for her and she'd never leave Emmett for me, it was just an ordinary brother, sister bond.

"I noticed Alice isn't back yet," she said pulling back and sitting on the bed becide me.

"Me too," I muttered, laughing bitterly.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked.

"No, well I don't _know_ where she is but I have a feeling she's with Edward, I don't know why I feel that way but I do. After yesterday I think Edward knew that if he left Alice would." I replied.

"Jasper, I am so sorry. That's awful, why would Alice do something like that?" asked Rosalie. I accidentally alowed a low growl escape my lips. I kew I shouldn't get mad at Rose, she did come in to comfort but I couldn't stop myself from growling at her despite my best efforts I just naturally stuck up for Alice. Rose looked taken aback and felt just the slightest bit scared. Everyone knew by now that Alice wouldn't hurt a fly (she'd kill her prey of course but that was as far as her agression went). I, of course, was another matter entirely. They'd gotten over there outright fear long ago but there was still a wary caution.

"My apologies, Rose. It's just, I don't blame Alice, if she wants a day alone with Edward then whatever, so long as she comes back. She loves me more than I can word. I feel her love for me radiating off her every time she looks at me and I know that she could never feel such love for Edward." I say though I'm beginning to doubt that.

"Whatever," she mutters before storming out.

I felt guilty for growling at Rose because she was only thinking of me, she was just being nice which is more than I can say about Alice. She probably _is_ feeling guilty wherever she is but not guilty enough to come home, to come to me. Alice probably isn't thinking about me all that much either. And come to think of it she's not being at all like the optimistic, kind hearted, child like girl that I know by heart and love with my life. I had no reason to stick up for Alice when she's off somewhere with Edward having a good time, she's so unlike herself at the moment, she could be sucking his face of for all I know.

I lie back down on the bed and pick up my book, banishing Alice from my mind. It hurt to much to think of her.

Alice POV

I run up too the house, I can smell Jazzy's sweet scent. I was picturing his beautiful features, his strong arms, his long legs and the scars that covered his entire body, the scars that scared everone else but were beautiful to me.

I climb up the tree that reached up to the window, and climb in through it with ease.

I smile when I see him but it turns into a grimace when I see the frown on his face.

"I'm so sorry Jazzy" I say, hearing the begging edge to my voice.

"What for?" Jasper asked, with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Oh. Nothing." I muter, avoiding eye contact as the phrase "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him" raced through my head. I could tell that my lie was written all over my face (not literaly).

"I know what you did, Alice. But don't you think you owe it to me to actualy say it aloud? To my face?" He asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"I-I was w-with E-Eward," I stutter, for the first time in my life with Jasper, he was scaring me. I knew he'd never physically harm me but he could leave me and I couldn't live without him. I love him too much to lose him.

"Oh I know that, but I want to know what you did with Edward, give me all the gory details. Fill me in on your wonderful love story," he said in a fake, begging voice. His tone was sarcastic, mean and cold and it chilled me to the bone.

"Nothing, well we sort of um... we kissed but that was all, Jazzy, I love you. I even told him that I didn't enjoy it and I swear I hated it." I told him in a pained voice. I saw a desperate sadness flash across his face but it only flickered there for a second before he masked it with anger and dissapointment.

"I'm so so sorry Jasper. It was the biggest mistake of my life but please please please forgive me. I only love you, I can't live without you." I begged.

"Why did you do it," he whispered in a harsh voice, his icy glare fixed on me.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Answer me!" he said in a toneless voice.

"Edward left because of me so I went after him to make him come back but he flattered me and I got sidetracked and stayed with him. I kissed him to comfort him, that's all." I say in a rush.

He growled. He'd never growled at me before.

"I'm so sorry Jasper," I whisper taking a step towards him.

Suddenly his mask dissapeared. I was shocked to see the pain, the sadness and the loss on his face. It had the force to knock me to the ground.

I was crumpled on the ground dry sobbing. I stayed like this for hours. Darkness fell and the sun rose and I still didn't stop. Jasper didn't move either, he just sat there watching me, dry sobbing and murmering his nam constantly.

I'd stayed like that all day. Darkness fell again and I still didn't move, nor did Jasper.

In the middle of the night I felt strong, muscled arms wrap tightly around my body and pull me close. I look up and see jasper looking down on me, his eyes intense. His eyes were the only thing on his face that showed any emotion. He didn't smile of frown or look sad but his intense made me feel instanty better.

He sat down on the bed with me on his knee.

"You stupid, stupid girl," he whispers in my ear. A wave of sadness flooded me but he continued, "How could you possibly think that I cood ever, ever leave you. I love you Alice and I always will.

**A/N: Did you like? If you did please click the REVIEW button, it means alot to me! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Alice POV**

I look into Jaspers large golden eyes, half smiling, half dry sobbing.

"I love you Jasper. I am so truly sorry for hurting you. I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again, I promise. Will you ever trust me again?" I ask.

"Maybe, Maybe not!" he laughs. He seems thrilled, why? I have no idea. His ugly, lying, cheating, psychic wife came crawling back to him after cheating on him with his (almost) brother! It's not all that much to be happy about.

"Alice I know your upset with yourself... I know you think I shouldn't take you back and I know all of the other horrid feelings your fellings... Your emotions are going wild. But I also know that none of them are true, 'cause I know you. Your beautiful, every little piece love and I'm never gonna let you. You are my reason for living. My shining light in the darkness. My other half. I'm only me when I'm with you. Just say you love me too." he says, his eyes pleading for me to forgive myself.

"I do, Oh Jazzy, I love you," I say before leaning in and kissing him with all of my passion before my eyes lose there focus and I'm no longer in my room._ I see myself walking down the aisle in a long white gown._

I open my eyes to Jasper. I was lying on my bed, he was stroking my hair.

"God, Jasper, it's no big deal, everytime I go into a vision when we're alone you go all dramatic," I laugh.

"Alice, honey, what did you see?" he asks, ignoring my comment.

"I know what we're gonna do!" I say.

"Alice, it's fine we don't need to do anything." he says, smiling warmly.

"We're gonna renew our vows!" I exclaim, ignoring what he just said.

**Jasper POV**

Renew our vows, get remarried? Don't I need a ring for that? I am sure I do.

"Um... maybe, I need to do something I'll be back in thirty minutes. Ok?" I say kissing her on the cheek before taking the stairs two at a time and running straight into Rosalie.

" I'm so sorry about earlier, I was out of line, will you forgive me?" I ask.

"Sure." she shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"Will you come ring shopping with me, Alice feels so bad that she wants to renew our vows and..." Rose cuts me of.

"...And you, being the perfect gentle man you are, want a ring. But you need my help. Am i correct?" she laughs.

"You read my mind!" I exclaim as we walk to her shiny red BMW M3 Convertable

She drives to the mall and walks straight to the biggest Jewlers but I go the other way, seeing a cute little Jewlers on the corner. I walk inside and instanty see a ring that I know she'd like. It's a plain gold band with a pink sone, inbeded with diamonds. Rose follows me in, frowning. She sees the ring and smiles.

" It is so perfect! Alice will just love it, I assure you," she says.

"I know." I shrug as I pay for it.

We drive home again. I thank Rose before running up to my room to propose to Alice.

She's smiling when I walk in despite the fact that I've played with the holes in her visions so that she couldn't _see_ what I was doing. She's perched on the bed, I take a deep breath, take out the jewlery box, get down on one knee and say Alice Cullen wil you please remarry me?

"Of course" she laughs as she throws herself at me. I hold her close and gently slip the ring onto her finger.

**Edward POV**

I have to go back. I can't just leave. I owe Jasper an apology, not that he'll accept it. He is my brother but whay I did's unforgivable. I'll hate myself forever for taking Alice away from him, even if it was just for a short while. Jasper and Alice are soul-mates, destined for each other, and I shouldn't have tried to destroy them. As strange a couple as they are, Jasper all tall and scary, Alice so small and sweet, they are perfect for each other.

I stand at the door, having second thoughts about returning, but I have to now that I'm here.

"Oh for Gods sake Edward, we're not going to bite!" Alice yells, damn I forgot about her!

"Speak for yourself," Jasper mutters, but Alice sh's him. _Oh great they're back together already!_

I walk in and swallow my pride.

"Jasper, I know what I did was unforgivable but I need you to know how sory I am. I feel terrible and I just, you know... I just wanted to apologise I guess." I say.

"It's fine." Jaspers says, though his thoughts suggested other wise. He is forgiving me for Alice, his true love. The woman he would give his life for.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I haven't uploaded in like... forever but I was concentrating a lot on my other A/J story **_**Alice in the beginning**_**. This hasn't got all that many reviews so I am finishing it now. This wasn't ever going to be a long story anyways. This story has been wrote for ages now but an error kept coming up and I have just fixed it :D**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so thankyou : JuliaFoolia, AmPm and Reallyawesomeperson. I especially want to thank JuliaFoolia. You are the main reason I even continued this story in the first place. You have reviewed every chapter without fail. you are awesome soooo... THANKS !**

**The wedding**

**Alice POV**

Jasper wants to yell at Edward, he wants to mess up his emotions, he wants revenge and I don't know if that's a bad thing. Edward messed with me, and I know that that was as much my fault as it was Edwards but Jasper doesn't care about that. He loves me for the good and the bad, Edward on the other hand, is a completely different story. I look at Jasper and stand on my tippy-toes to reach his ear but he leans down as I am still to small.

"Don't do anything stupid, ok. Just let me talk to him. You go down stairs and hang out with Emmett. But don't expect me to be too long, ok?" I whisper into his ear. I don't want to be alone with Edwards and I can't hide that fact from Edward as my thoughts are practically screaming it.

"Please let me stay." he whispers.

"Hel-lo! I am here you know!" says Edward.

"Unfortunately." mutters Jasper as he walks reluctantly out the door.

"Alice..." Edward begins before I cut him off.

"Edward. Jasper has forgiven me already. He truly loves me and I am a stupid horrid person for hurting him and so are you. We are renewing our vows next week and I need you to know that I am not in love with you. I never have been. You will find someone and I know who too and you, being the stupid idiot that you are, falls in love with someone sooo not meant for you, but you do fall in love with her. So get over me ok?" I tell him.

"Ok." he agrees.

"Great." I reply.

"So can we forget all this?" he asks.

"We can try." I agree.

"Jasper, we're done!" I yell.

Jasper walks in to see me and Edward sitting together on the bed. I didn't realise how close we are 'till Jasper growls.

"Take it easy bro, it's not as if I'm trying to steal your girl-friend." Edward laughs nervously, evidently slightly scared of Jasper."

"She's my wife, now leave." Jasper spits.

Edward leaves, looking at the floor to avoid eye contact with Jasper.

"I missed you." I smile. Taking him in. He's so beautiful. I still do not know why he even loved me in the beginning. Jasper can sense my emotions better than he can everyone elses. He lifts me up bridal style and walks over to the bed. He lays me on it and lies down beside me caressing my face.

"I love you." I whisper.

"As I love you." he replies.

. . .

"You are amazing." I whisper in Jaspers ear before moving towards his lips and kissing them softly.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he asks. I giggle.

"Every single day." I reply. "Have I told you that I adore you?"

"Nope."

"Well I adore you. You are my entire life"

"As you are mine, Mi Armou."

**1 Week later (the wedding)**

**Jasper POV**

I cannot believe that we're getting married again all because of by stupid, idiotic brother. I am certainly not complaining, the excitement in Alices face and emotions bring me nothing but joy, especially because she's excited that she's remarrying me. But it is a little uncalled for. I love Alice completely and my feelings for her didn't waver when she went off with Edward. I'm not saying that I was okay with it but I'm fine with letting Edward take full blame for it. Edward has begged my forgiveness and I have given it to him. I no longer hate him but that does not mean that I like him. At all.

The place is lit up with sparkling white fairy lights and white candles. Alice wouldn't let me see her hair or her dress or any other part of her before the wedding. She's upstairs getting her hair done by her maid of honor, Rosalie. Emmett, of course, is my best man. It's just our family going and the wedding is at our house. The Denali covern aren't even coming.

It's time. I wait at the top of the aisle for Alice who, of course, is fasionably late. When she comes into view I stop breathing. She is so beautiful. Her short black hair is curled and she is wearing a beautiful long, not white but lilac, dress. I was speachless. The lilac was bright against her pure white skin tone and Jet black hair but she looked amazing. The last time we got married she wore Esmes wedding dress wich was five times to big for her tiny, delicate frame, but this... wow. I cannot find words to describe her. I don't think there are words to descibe her. She looks like my own personal angel. She is amazing. She wears 6inch black stillotoes on her feet which bring her up almost to my shoulder. She looks like a princess

Carlisle walks her down the aisle and I watch the beautiful excitement dancing in her amazing, liquid gold eyes. Esme is saying the vows and I can't help but laugh a little at the thought of a priest/preacher seeing Alices wedding dress.

She finally reaches the top and she leaps into my arms whispering "I do, I do, I do."

Everyone bursts out laughing, including me.

Alice struggles out of my grasp, obviously embarassed.

"What did I do wrong?" she asks wearing an expression so sad that I can't help but stroke her face reassuringly despite the fact that Emmett and Rosalie are still laughing.

"Nothing honey, you did nothing wrong but the vows weren't said yet." I say my heart almost melting when I look into her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." she laughs, the sound like a peal of bells.

Esme says the vows ,"Jasper Whitlock Hale, do you take Alice Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife, In sickness and in health, for rich and for poor, for good and for evil, To love and to Cherish for the rest of eternity?"

"I do." I say.

"Alice Cullen, do you take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for rich and for poor, for good and for evil, to love and to cherish for the rest of eternity?"

"I do." She says.

"Great, you may now kiss the bride!" Esme tells me.

I kiss Alice passionately not even stopping when Emmett yells "get a room". I love her and She loves me and that's my soul reason for exsisting. Together. Forever.

**A/N: OK soooo... It's over, did you like it. I really do want reviews, just because the stories over doesn't mean you don't review. Thankyou again everyone who has reviewed :D  
xxx**


End file.
